Things Have Changed
by PurpleTongue
Summary: A war has errupted for the Organization and everyone else against them. The odds are dangerously uneven. Who will prevail? KH2/FF; T for gore; I own only the storyline.
1. Amnesia

The past grows more distilled, as if I'm looking through water trying to remember what just happened. Gunshots, bodies, violence, blood…so, so much blood. I feel nauseous thinking about it all. My mind becomes confused at my memories. What happened, I can't recall. Where I was, why I am here - I can't answer any of these questions. Ugh, my head hurts.

There's a light. I try and reach, to stretch my arms and grasp the warmth pulsing down on me -

But, wait. Should I reach it?

I don't care. I'm cold and aching and I want out of here.

I'm resurfaced from darkness, a clear sky and sun beaming overhead. Where am I? Did I die?

I don't like this. I don't know anything. I'm still cold, confused, nauseous and lightheaded and - more importantly - I need help getting up. My body feels as if it's made of lead. It's a difficult struggle to regain feeling in my numb and tingling body but I manage to compose enough strength to lift myself to a cross legged position. When I put my hands on the ground, my clumsy fingers grip white sand. Stains of scarlet dot the land around me and the sight of scenery sends a painful stab in my temples. I squint, continuing to scan the area despite the torturing agony sizzling my brain. Off in the distance I see a waterfall, vegetation consuming the gray rock walls. A tree house is across from it, a tarp hanging over the doorway, painted crimson. There's also a dock a few yards to my right; the water at my feet and underneath the port lapping swiftly and tenderly against small rocks. Cautiously, I stumble to obtain balance, my legs shaky as if I were nervous. My armour clanks as I slowly venture to the small wooden dock. Starfish and discarded seaweed are strewn across its surface - along with various weapons: knives, swords, spears, guns, even a ninja star and bow. I'm clueless as to what might've happened, then a sudden flashback washes over me.

The war - it's not over. Not until I'm dead.

I examine my reflection in the waters surface. My cinnamon hair is in complete disarray - more than usual - and streaks of blood cover my armour, face, and chocolate hair. Even if I was screened with blood - mine or someone else's, I cannot tell - I was prepared to keep fighting. I climb up the ladder to the dock and comprehended what I could do with the weapons. Should I leave them there for others, or look for them and deliver something and hope they can use it? I don't even know who is still alive.

Before I can make a solid decision, darkness engulfs me again, or so it seemed. A swirling mass of black floats just on the edge of the dock, at least three to five feet away from me. Paralyzed, I stood frozen to place as if I'm glued and stared as a shape materialized out of the dark corridor. The shape looks almost human, except for those hollow gold eyes. A smile curled the Nobody's lips as if he is amused but I know there was no emotion behind the action. Striding forward, I tense under the protective amour, anticipating his next move.

No need to be paranoid," he Nobody says, his deep voice demanding and superior. I stand my ground, staring him down, refusing to look away. He chuckles and walks closer. "I hope you're not planning on attacking me."

I ready my Keyblade and continue my staring. But before I could there's a loud _pop_ and blood sprayed from Xemnas' temple and he fell to the ground, dead. His skin was peeling and charring an bursting into tiny flames. I stare as he disintegrates, then whip around at the sound of footsteps slapping against the wet dock.

"Riku?" I stare at the silver-haired man holding a gun. "Why didn't you use your Keyblade?"

"He would have had time to kill me if I got any closer," he says solemnly, his face grim and frown warn out. Time has withered him into a frail and temperate man with a small hot fuse when he was stressed, I notice. I also notice he's holding a simple pistol and a big black book with the Nobody insignia on it; undoubtedly Zexion's lexicon. Of course, he has the same black and gold armour as me and blood smeared his face and bruises were visible everywhere but I can tell he isn't in tremendous pain. His silver hair is streaked with red.

"So," I start, staring at the ocean. "Everyone is dead."

Riku hesitates for a small moment. "Yes. It's only me and you."

I don't say anything back. He can tell I'm sad by my lack of words.

"Come on. I called for Cid to pick us up." He begins walking away on a slight limp in his step. Slowly following him, I stumble behind, hoping he won't leave me behind. He leads the way up a ramp, across a bridge and to another patch of separate land that was connected to the island by that bridge. On this piece of beach, trees grow. One of them - the important one - is curved outward so that half of the thick trunk hangs over the edge of the island and swings its leaves over the blue-green ocean when the wind caught it. A star shaped piece of fruit is growing underneath the hefty leaves; it was barely noticeable.

Riku sits on the trunk of the paopu tree and I join him. We sit in silence, staring out at the crystal clear water of the sea, only the rush of the distant waterfall I saw earlier and the beating laps of quickening waves slapping against the shore filling the quiet. In this rising sun's light, his hair looks shinier, more of a timber wolf, and his eyes were pools of aqua that reflected the sea.

"We have to resign," he finally says, staring blankly out at the fish swimming along the undertow.

I stare at him disbelievingly. "What? We - we can't resign, Riku! We have to defeat the Organization! It's not over until -"

"I've already made up my mind." He interjects, his face a solid mask of seriousness, but I can easily sense the haggardness. He sighs, his tired eyes hallowing. "Xemnas is dead. He was their leader and you and I both know that Saïx will now be the new leader. He's more cunning and less laid back than Xemnas. I gathered reports from Cid a few days ago. They claimed the Organization has made new characters via Replica Program. Why I have Zexion's lexicon is because I need to discard it before the new members come back to retrieve it for him. It won't make much progress soon, but we're off retreating to Radiant Garden to find more information on the newfound Nobodies."

"That's going to take forever. We don't have much time! Either we have to recruit new members of our own or -"

"This is _my_ decision, I hope you know that," he turns to me, finality and irritation written on his blood-splattered face. "Everyone else is dead on our team is dead. It's only me, you, and comrades at Radiant Garden. This is our only choice."

"No it's no," I persist. This couldn't be the end; I knew it wasn't. "We can take them out ourselves. You know we -"

"All I know is that we need more people on our side before we can fight again. Why can't you accept that right now we're powerless?"

"You have a Keyblade too! That should be good enough!"

"Then how do we beat all of them with only two Keyblades? We'll get slaughtered the first ten seconds of the battle."

"We can still try."

Riku is silent, staring back at me as if he was considering my thought, then shook his head. "No. We're going back. We need medical treatment." Standing up, he holds out his hand, helps me to my feet, and begins walking away in long strides. Balance is easily gained this time and I run after him down the ramp and through a tiny shack. Inside are wood walls and stairs that we climb. There is a door at the top of the flight and, opening it, we are consumed by the sun's heat and light once again, and then we wait on the edge of a small mountain overlooking most of the island. A series of black and gold dots cluster here and there on the shore and it takes me a moment to realize that they're our friends, wearing the same armour as Riku and I. My stomach clenches at the pang of nostalgia and repulsion that hits my gut. They should be alive, healthy, not dead on the beach, covered in blood and sweat. The scene of dead bodies is horrifying to look at yet it was impossible to look away.

I turn my gaze to Riku , who was intently watching the open sea again. His eyes stay, unmoving, so he had to be staring at _something…_

"You miss this place, don't you?" I finally say, snapping him out of his reverie. "I do, too. You know, before all this started up and it was just me, you, Kairi, and…" my voice trailed but he understands who I was about to say next.

"He was different from the rest," Riku says, his voice small yet defiant, strong. "He used to always space out. That's what made him different."

I look down. "He was one-of-a-kind."

He nodded. "Yes. No one could ever replace him. After he got his own heart, and before this whole war started, he never talked to you again?"

My heart squeezes. I know he was gone, but being reminded makes the memory more painful. Staring out at the ocean with intense concentration, my jaw clenches and my eyes narrow against the bright sun. Finally I say, "No, he didn't."

He looks at the ground, examining the rocks and cracks with false interest. "Oh. I'm sorry."

I sigh. "It's fine. I don't care if he never talks to me ever again; I just want to know if he's okay or not."

"I know. Me too."

The conversation stops there, since the subject of it made us realize that we actually don't know where he is. My heart squeezes again.

"So many things have changed in the past few years," Riku finally speaks, his tone holding a note of incredibility. "This war, the Organization, Roxas becoming a Somebody…"

"How did that happen, again?"

"When everything was fine - before the war - Roxas used to secretly go out to different worlds and collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts, so he would eventually have his own. The Organization had no idea of this and they were starting to grow more and more agitated. Soon, Kingdom Hearts was complete but something went wrong: none of the Nobodies gained hearts. They suspected that the hooded stranger they occasionally spotted got his heart, since he was the only one collecting them at the time and was able to even get them."

"Where did Kingdom Hearts go?" Riku asks.

"Cid's reports didn't go that deep," I say.

Silence falls between us again and we stay at a loss of words for a longer period of time. I can tell he feels bad for me. Not having to deal with a once-was Nobody is a relief sometimes but Roxas and I were best friends. My mind is a blank to open conversation. But then Riku speaks up, his voice grim.

"I hope Roxas didn't join them again."

Another dark corridor, much like Xemnas' portal, appears and a blue-haired man stepped through, a scowl painting his face. Riku's expression stays the same.

"I see you have disposed of Xemnas." Saïx says, stepping closer. Riku stands defiantly with his chin held up and back straight and a burning gleam in his eye. I was never the tough one in battles; but now I'm more prepared as my Keyblade materializes in my hands.

"Yes. We have," I reply, attempting to stand proud and tall next to Riku. "I'd advise you to return to the Organization, Saïx. as of right now, I'm not in a very good mood."

Saïx shakes his head, disapproved. He stretches out his arm, his hand glowing a strong blue. Then he's holding his weapon: his Claymore. He holds it expertly, as if he was born to wield it. A small, mocking smile plays on his lips. "That's too bad," he says, his focus squared in on Riku, because he knows he's the leader here, gold eyes burning menacingly. "I was hoping to get at least a little fight out of you."

"Well if that's what you wanted…" Riku's hand glows black and he's instantly equipped with his Keyblade. "Bring it on."

Smiling, the Luna Divider brings his weapon down and delivers the first blow of the battle. Riku and I both dodge out of the way and aimlessly start attacking Saïx while he's drawing back for another swipe of the Claymore. We get hit multiple times, and to a normal person, they would have been fatal, but we have trained our bodies to take extreme amounts of pain and torture to survive battle.

I stand off to the sidelines for a moment, weighing my options for on how to defeat him. Waiting for the correct moment, I aim my Keyblade at Saïx. When he ends his simple cycle of attack patterns, he rests for a second. But before I can land an attack on him, a hooded figure bursts in, ushers Saïx through a new dark corridor, and disappears. Momentarily stunned, I slowly lower my weapon, looking over at Riku. He seems at a loss of words, and I can somehow tell he has the same exact thought I had: _That was Roxas._

For a moment, everything stops: time, our breathing, sense of focus on each other and reality. There isn't anything to distract us. The time turns inconsequential and pointless as we refer to the memory a few moments old. The reverie snaps as abruptly as it has come. We stare at one another for what seems like eternity, then Riku's Keyblade disappears from his hands, and falls to the ground. I rush over to him, refusing to share any words. Not a single one could define what we have realized.


	2. Superficial

As cliché as it may sound, I wake up screaming, my hair glued to my forehead with sweat and my hands leaking with anxiety. I can't help blabbering nonsense when Riku and Cid come in, attempting to sooth me. I'm shaking, in the middle of my hysterics, and the same scene keeps replaying over and over and over again. Riku pulls me in, putting my head on his shoulder and holding both of my numb hands in his, whispering okay's in my ear. I hear what he was saying - it was the only thing that's keeping me from yelling until my throat dies - but somehow the meaning behind all of his words were lost. Definitions of his reassurances can't be found, at least to me, and he continues till his voice is a soft hum in the background and I start to doze off.

The door opens and Cid walks in - I have no idea when he left - with a glass of water in one hand and the other closed into a fist. He hands me the glass, and when he opens his hand, tiny blue pills fall into my palm. I stare at them quizzically, then at Riku. He nods, and I shove the five pills through my raw throat and force the water down. Almost instantly my eyes begin to droop and I'm lost in a sea of darkness while Riku and Cid talk like I wasn't having hysterics two minutes ago.

Brightness wakes me what seems like seconds later, and this time, I'm not screaming. I look around, finding out that Riku and Cid have left and have drawn back the curtains on my window. The sun greets me from beyond the window's glass, and distant buildings stretch themselves out. I sit in a crossed-legged position for endless minutes until my stomach begins yelling in hunger. Aerith's quietly enters when I'm about to limp downstairs.

"Sora, you shouldn't be walking around too much." Aerith says, grabbing me by the waist before I fall over. She guides me to the bed and sets me down.

"Why don't you just lock me up in a box , then?" I scowl, opening the window beside me and poking my head out for fresh air.

"Because Riku wouldn't let me," she replies calmly. "Speaking of Riku, he had to run some errands. He told me to make sure _you_ don't go anywhere, so you better lay back, relax, and nag at him when he gets back." She closes the door behind her on her way out.

I continue to frown, even when she has left, and then consider jumping out of the window, but with my sprained ankle and broken wrist, I'm better off shooting myself in the foot, so I lie back and willed myself to snooze, even though I'd just woken up.

But, in all honestly, I don't ever want to go back to sleep. Night terrors plague my dreams every night, and my mind can't take any more insomnia. I need rest, to keep my self sane and under control, but it's so impossible to collect myself and force my sanity at ease long enough to relax.

I sigh. "I need a vacation."

"Me too, but it's too soon to plan a trip to Hawaii," says Riku, walking in with a tray of food. He puts it on the bedside table and sits next to me. "Begin the nagging."

"I'm not going to nag. But I am going to decapitate you if you don't explain why I'm confined to a wooden cubicle now." I look around my tiny room with it's wooden walls and small furniture.

"You aren't anymore. I just didn't give Aerith permission to let you go because when you're out of her sight for less than a quarter of a second, you would be outside and reopening your battle wounds."

"Damn right I would," I cross my arms like a stubborn child. Then my attitude softens. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Riku looks at his hands as if they had suddenly grown immensely interesting. "Yeah. It did. Do you remember anything about the dream?"

My arms fall and I begin fiddling with my blanket. "I remember…Xemnas dying, and confronting Saïx, but we kill him this time, and more Organization members - dozens of them - came and slaughtered us," I explain. A tear falls onto my hands. I can't help it; more of them fall, and then I was bawling my eyes out and Riku began patting my back comfortingly. I don't stop or think about anything else. I can feel the blood splattering my face and my skin being sliced as the memories flooded.

It seems like forever until they stop. Riku leaves me be until I'm ready to go downstairs and talk to Cid. He said Cid needs to talk to us about the Organization, so I hurried my alone time and my shower and rush downstairs to the library.

Cid's house is relatively big, at least if it were compared to the other houses in Radiant Garden. There are five bedrooms - Riku, Cid, Aerith and I live here - two bathrooms, a petite kitchen and living room, thanks to Aerith's interior designing, and a basement that serves as a library and research lab. The library is only filled with secret reports and research information on Heartless and the Nobodies.

Riku and Cid are already in the basement when I gallop down the stairs.

"Sora," Cid begins, keeping is eyes glued to the computer screen. "You really need some sleeping medication to help you with your night terrors."

"Isn't that what you gave me last night?" I pull up a wooden chair next to him. Riku stands on the other side.

"Kinda, except those helped you sleep, not keep the night terrors away. Now, onto the order of business." He spins in his chair to face me. He looks more tired than usual. "I tracked down the Organization. It seems that they're meeting at Castle Oblivion, so -"

"No," I interrupt before I know what I'm saying. "That place is beyond dangerous. Anything dealing with that place is out of the question."

"Says who?" asks Riku defensively.

"Says me, one of the people that had to go there," I snap. "With each level, you lose another chuck of your memory. Naminé was able to give me my memories back, but it took a whole year, and we definitely don't have the time nor her anymore. I know you went there, Riku, but you were able to keep your memories."

Riku swallows, his face growing a bit pale. "Naminé's been gone for more than a month, right?"

I nod, "Right."

"But the Organization has a new witch." Cid says a bit hesitantly.

Riku narrows his eyes. "No. They didn't."

Chest heaving, Riku slams his fist directly into the wall. I hope the adrenaline blocked out any pain, since he leaves an indent in the plaster. For a moment, he breathes heavily and his anger is visible in the air around him. Then he hurriedly walks upstairs, slamming the basement door behind him. I stare at Cid, stunned. He rubs a hand against his face, sluggishly stands up, then says over his shoulder as he leaves me alone, "Check any files you want. Knowledge is power."

I can't think for a moment. My head's spinning and I begin pondering the idea of using Cid's computer. I sit in his chair for a minute, idly holding the mouse in my palm, then I start clicking on folders. The first one I choose is an exact copy of Jiminy's Journal, so I instantly turn to another one labeled "ORGANIZATION'S POSSIBLE PLANS."

Apparently, they're most likely going to destroy Riku and I. Delightful, yet very predictable.

Spending countless hours researching and reading and absorbing information makes my head fuzzy and body numb. I can't think straight, not with pages upon more pages of knowledge swimming before my eyes. But the very last folder available catches the remaining wisps of my attention.

"REPLICA PROGRAMMING."

Hastily, I open it:

The Replica Program is the process by which Organization XIII recreates pre- existing members for further use. These uses very on each member, and uses may be never-ending, depending on said purpose. Currently, the Organization is using the Replica Program frequently against our war.

Although the article is much too small for my tastes, it strangely comforts me to know that the truth was typed plainly on the blurry computer screen. Standing up, I let my muscles expand. I dash up the stairs, ecstatic from my newfound pride, to see a tiny, blonde-haired Nobody sitting at the kitchen table, staring sadly into a mug of coffee. I'm confused, yet I approach her.

"Naminé?"

"Hello, Sora," she says warmly. "Long time no see."

"Where have you _been?"_ I blurt out, taking a seat next to her at the kitchen table. "We've been worried sick. We need you for the war and -"

"I am no longer participating in this war,' she says smoothly. "I'm tired of all this bloodshed."

"Bloodshed is the only way to convince the Organization to stop lynching humans. They need -"

"They _don't_ need a taste of their own medicine!" she nearly shouts. "Do you see what this war is doing? It's making them stronger and making us weaker. We lose comrades and they make Replicas. We aren't doing any damage to them. In fact, we're doing them a favour."

"How?" I say angrily. She's beginning to get on my nerves. I love her to death like the sister I've never had, but she has such a lack of hope and confidence that it makes me want to shake her senseless sometimes.

"Did you not hear what she said?" Riku asks, walking into the kitchen, his eyes shining, as if they were full of tears. "They're getting stronger with Saïx in charge now. We've been asking every world we know for recruits, and we've only found thirteen worthy out of the thousands."

"Invite all of them here and I'll train them."

"What about the time you always say we never have?"

"Fuck the timing!" I jump from my seat, making the silverware laid out on the table rattle. "We need soldiers. And I have the skills to teach. Bring them as soon as possible. They'll be my responsibility."

I understand how difficult this would be, but no matter how they are, I'd make them honourable soldiers. I won't have regrets; only respect out of these amateurs.

Riku sighs, closes his eyes, and crosses his arms; his thinking pose.

"Fine."

"_What?"_ Naminé and I both ask in unison.

"I said fine. You can train theses soldiers. But you have four weeks. That's it. I'll contact all the worlds and tell them." He leaves the room, and when he's out of earshot, Naminé speaks.

"I don't agree with him." She says crossly.

"I'm surprised he even agreed," I laugh shortly. "Riku!" Chasing after him, he's standing in the living room, phone set for dialing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"When are they coming? And why'd you agree?"

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, we're a little short on fighters. And we do need to finish this war, and we do need to win. We need comrades," he looks at me, tired and fed up with this battle, I can see. "You got the impatience and audacity of a drill sergeant, when you're not irresponsibly immature. We need that spirit." Then he walks away and says hell to a man named Ansem on his phone as he trudges outside.

Bracing myself, I return to kitchen to talk to Naminé.

"I don't think you deserve any bragging rights just yet," she sighs right when I open my mouth.

"I wasn't going to brag. I was going to ask you where you've been, since you didn't answer the question earlier." I sit in a chair across from her at the table.

She sighs again. "Saïx and Xaldin kidnapped me so I couldn't help you and Riku."

Putting my head in my hands, I mumble, "They're catching up…" between my fingers.

She nods. "They've gotten a new witch, also. One that can destroy your mind rather than repair it. Her name is Shelke."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"They just created her."

"But I swear I've heard it before…" I mumble, raking my brain for any moment, any memory that I can put a face to that name. Shelke, Shelke, Shelke…nothing comes up. I run my hands through my greasy hair, stand up, and head for the bathroom to get ready for my definitely-harrowing day.


End file.
